


Call me captian

by Sassybutt0216



Series: ABC Smut stories (Different Fandoms) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABC smut stories, Baby, Captain - Freeform, F/M, Married Romanogers, Romanogers baby, Sex, Sexy, Smut, sexy fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19563430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Natasha finds a sexy Captain America uniforms and wears it for Steve. She demands he calls him captain.





	Call me captian

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I hope you enjoy.

"Natasha where are you?" I heard from the hallway. 

"In the bedroom," I yelled back to him. I was sitting on the bed in a little Captain America uniform. I even had Steve's shield that was in the closet with me. I was shopping for a birthday present for Steve online when I came across it. I could not help myself so I bought it and am going to surprise him. His real birthday present was that I was pregnant again with baby number two. I made sure to see if Tony and Pepper wanted to have James over today. Their daughter Morgan and James were best friends. We always joke that they are going to get married when they are older. 

"What are you doing in..." He said walking into the bedroom. He looked me up and down. "Natasha, what are you doing?"

"You can call me Captain," I smirked. 

He looked at me confused for a second and then realized what I was doing. I got up and set the shield beside the bed. I walked over to him. I grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bed. 

"I heard it was your birthday and I thought you could use some saving," I said pushing him to sit on the bed. 

"Saving from what ma'am?" He asked. 

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "Your job. You work too much." I said smashing my lips on his. He opened his mouth allowing me access to his mouth. We fought for dominance for a minuted before he gave up and allowed me to control the kiss. While kissing him he ran his hands down my side and squeezed my hips. I broke the kiss and took off his work shirt. 

"I love this uniform, Captain." He said with lust in his eyes. He brought his hand up to my breast and squeezed them. "As much as I love it. I can't wait to take it off you." 

I stood up and slowly took off the top teasing Steve with every movement. After I had the top off, I made Steve laid down on the bed so I could take his pants and boxers off. Once they were off I crawled up his legs to see his member standing straight up. I smirked up at him as I licked the tip. I then took him all in my mouth. He groaned and put his hands on the back of my head. He started moving his hips with my motion of bobbing up and down. He was getting close but instead of allowing him to finish I took my mouth off his member and crawled up his body. He flipped us over and kissed down my body. He paid special attention to my nipples before rippling the bottoms off of my body. He inserted a finger in me gently to see how wet I already was for him. 

"You are so wet for me Captain." He said taking his finger out of me and slowly inserting himself deep inside me. 

"Only you baby." I whimpered. 

He grabbed onto my breast and started to squeeze as he started to fuck me slowly. He picked up the pass when my inner walls start to clench. He thrust into me one more time before spilling his seed into me. I was not far behind him. 

"Fuck baby. That was amazing." He said getting off of me and laying beside me. I turned into his chest and cuddled up to him. 

"Happy Birthday," I said giving him a small kiss. We laid there for a few minutes before I got up and reached into my dresser drawer. I grabbed out his present and handed it to him. "Here is your present." 

He sat up and opened it. He looked at it and then looked back at me. "We are going to have another baby?" He asked. 

I nodded my head. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I wanted you to come with me." I said to him. 

"I would love to." He said kissing me. We both sat there for a moment. "Where did you get that outfit?" 

"Amazon. Why do you like it?" I asked him. 

"You are going to have to wear it again, Captian." He said smirking. 

"Anything for you," I said kissing him.


End file.
